Oh God I'm Stuck in Hyrull
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: A girl gets tuck in Hyrull. Worst of all link thinks she is the new Dark force trying to take over Hyrull. Can she survive long enough to change his mind?
1. Default Chapter

If you like this story then please check out my other stories the top three are "Last Wishes" "In the name of blood part one" And "Jacks lost love" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````` Amanle Ynase, A weird name for a normal person. At least that was what Amanle thought. Amanle was born into drugs, alcohol, and abuse. When she was four weeks old her parent's house went under a raid and she was placed into child services, becoming a foster child. Because that was the name her birth parents gave her, and that was the name, she was forever destined to have (sadly Amanle thought). At least until she was eighteen. Then she could change it. She wished her parents named Brianna Moss, Rosealina, but Amanle's favorite name was very simple. It was simply Angel.  
  
Amanle liked things simple. However, in her life nothing was ever simple. Nothing ever stayed the same. It was always changing always moving. She never got to stay with one family for more then two years.  
  
She was a good child to get along with at first but she would slowly drive the people around her mad. She did not know what it was she was doing. However, it seemed to be something about her appearance. She was a thirteen-year-old with Purple eyes, nearly white skin that never tanned, and white hair. She was a pure albino. She could not go out side with the other children due to the fact she would probably fry under the hot sun, or so that was what the doctors said Amanle never went out in the sun so she didn't really know if they were right or not. So she was forced to stay inside playing video games.  
  
Now that was something in Amanle's world that stayed the same. She was aloud to have a Nintendo 64 of her own. She had only one game to play, but She did not mind much, it meant that no one ell would be interested to play with her. It was Zelda Ocarina of time. The best game ever in Amanle's opinion.  
  
She would play it from beginning to end at least once a day. The game begun to get so easy she could beat it in less than 20 hours, side quests and all. She had the water dungeon down so well she could close her eyes and still get through it with out a single hit. She knew where all the life hearts were; she knew how to get 100 arrows with out a code or a game shark.  
  
She was one of the most top notch Zelda players on her block of the street. Occasionally she would find another person who shared almost the same passion with Zelda and she would teach them a few tricks of the trade. "Amanle, James and I are going to the Wall-mart store do you need any thing?" That was Amanle's foster mother. She was very nice. However, Amanle never got close to anyone. She never did. It was a rule a foster child always had to learn.  
  
" No thank you I'm fine."  
  
After they left Amanle went to her room and turned on the Nintendo 64. At first, she thought it was broken because the screen started to glow a bright purple. However, when she tried to turn it off. The Nintendo shot a blue ark of electricity into her finger and she jumped back.  
  
Suddenly she was surrounded in a cocoon of blue electrical sparks. Amanle just stood there screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly an unseen force dragged her to the TV. She tried to pull away but was healed agents her will when she go to the TV she saw her hand disappear through the screen and she screamed louder. Then with out warning her whole body was sucked into the TV.  
  
The wind stopped blowing the papers around. The Nintendo LCD light shut off and the TV blinked its self off as well. Only to leave an inky black screen with nothing but a piece of paper sticking out. Like it was built into the TV its self.  
  
Amanle found her self-falling but it was a new feeling for her. Then with a bright flash of light Amanle saw there was ground after all. She then realized her fall was not getting any slower.  
  
"Oh shit." Was the last thing Amanle said before hitting the ground? Her chest letting out a sickening crack as one of her ribs broke. She lay on the ground for a few seconds before a slow darkness slowly fell over her eyes.  
  
She was out for only five minutes but when she wok up she had no idea who she was or where she came from. Only a sharp pain in her chest and the taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
Slowly fighting the pain Amanle got up and looked around. Wherever she was, it was still dark out. Only the moon was glowing and giving everything around her an eerie glow. She then saw something in the distance that made her heart skip a few beats. Amanle knew through her foggy memory, that she never saw a castle in her life. Yet, the surroundings looked oddly familiar.  
  
She then saw in the distance a dark shadow was coming to her. She realized it was some one riding a horse and it sounded like a train was coming at her and it was not going to stop. Soon she could feel the ground shake from each hoof the horse put down on to the ground.  
  
It was then Amanle became frightened and turned to run. She knew it was useless to out run a horse that fast. However, She tried to run but the pain her chest made her stop and take a few ragged breaths. All of a sudden she realized the horse and rider were only a few feet behind her and she turned around only to see a hand grab her by the front of her shirt and lift her up off the ground. The hand then put her in the saddle in the front of the rider. By the way she was sitting, she realized it was a man that had grabbed her. Without warning, The pain in her chest became un- bareable now that she was riding a horse. And she slowly passed out and it felt as if she was falling, the rider behind her franticly trying to grab her but missed. She looked back be hind her for a second and realized before the blinding darkness took over. The face she saw looked a lot like link, who ever link was. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``` Hello people. I know my spelling and grammar is bad but I hope to get it better for the next chapter. That reminds me. A little advice. Never Wright a new story when you are so tire you cannot see straight, or even think right. Other wise you will get not only a good story but a very messed up good story that no one will wont to read because it has too many spelling and grammar errors. 


	2. will change

Hello people. I am working on the next chapter now and I hope you will not be too dissatisfied with the delay. I am getting ready to relocate and I have to pack. However when I get to the place I am going. You had better be ready because there will be so many chapters you wont even be able to keep up. Hell there may even be a few new stories, so keep a look out and be ready. Shyla 


End file.
